Transformations
Below is a list of all transformations/alternate states in the Metal Slug series. Fat When you consume around 16 food items (bananas, fish, cabbages, watermelons, carrots, etc.) your character will become obese. The announcer will note the transformation with the words "Woah! Big!" Becoming fat will increase your firepower but slow your movement. All weapons will change appearance to a comical pistol with a wide, bell-shaped barrel. The exception is the Two Machine Guns, where you will instead get a pair of submachine guns carved out of wood. The bullet size of all weapons is increased, but certain weapons have slower firing speed. Some weapons also change properties; the Rocket Launcher acts as a slower Enemy Chaser when fat. All other weapons are also changed to a more comical appearance. Instead of a knife, you now use a fork and whip in close combat. Grenades turn into a cartoony bomb while the Stone and Fire Bomb's bottle both increase in width. The Fat transformation will wear off over time (not including time spent in vehicles), although one can return to normal immediately by picking up a keg of diet powder. When a player dies, their belly pops out like a balloon. In Metal Slug 2, this transformation only occurs in Mission 4. In Metal Slug X, this transformation occurs from Mission 3 onward. Zombie If you are directly hit by a zombie/Big John or come in contact with their viscera, your character will become a zombie. This transformation includes having your skin turn blue, being restricted to your default pistol weapon, and reduced movement speed via a shambling gait. Jump height is severely reduced to a small hop, although hopping repeatedly will help you move faster. You are also unable to crouch or obtain special weapons (except for the Thunder Cloud). However, your grenade attack is changed to a deadly, bloody, vomit laser attack which unleashes a giant wave of blood from your mouth which covers nearly all of the screen in front of you and can kill most enemies instantly. You also become invulnerable against most Rebel weaponry, although another zombie attack and attacks from level bosses will kill you instantly. Zombie transformation can be ended by picking up a cure pack (a square medkit conveniently marked with a red cross) or after you stay as a zombie for a long time, it will wear off by itself. When a zombie player is killed, there are two possible death animations depending on where the player was hit. On the ground, the limbs of the player will fall little by little until his/her body disintegrates. In mid-air, the body of the transformed player explodes, just like it happens to any zombie. Mummy If you are hit by purple smoke breathed by any mummy variant, a mummy's rolling bomb, or a purple cauldron dropped by a bat, you will be turned into a mummy (it should be noted that the chariots from the chariot-belching mummy will kill you rather than mummify).All characters retain their headgear and facial accessories for easy identification. The mummy form is the most disadvantageous transformation (barring Snowman), as it carries multiple downsides with virtually no benefits. As a mummy, you move slower, can only use the default pistol weapon and regular grenades, and suffer a delay before throwing grenades. Because of the focus on precision jumps in most mummy-filled areas, the mummy form compensates for slow speed and a short jump delay with increased jump height and longer air time. Unlike the zombie form, the mummy form can crouch but does not gain immunity to any type of attack. When tossing grenades in mummy form, the character may sometimes throw his/her head instead of the Grenade, both of which have the same effect, and their head regenerates. The mummy form can only be cured with a mummy cure, a small crystal glass vial filled with multicolored liquid. When a mummified player gets hit, they are engulfed in purple fire. Snowman When you are hit by a yeti's ice breath or a blue flying pod, you will turn into a frozen snowman. As with the mummy form, each character's snowman retains their head-gear for easy identification. Snowman form is less of a transformation and more of a state of immobilization, as you are completely defenseless when trapped in a snowman while enemy yetis close in to kill you with their bone clubs. Luckily, rapidly pressing buttons and wiggling the joystick will free yourself from the snowman state posthaste. Monkey If you get hit by a bullet from a scientist's rifle you will be turned into a small monkey wearing a diaper (with character retaining their headgear and shirt color, much like the mummy and snowman). The monkey form has exceptional jumping ability, but reduced ground speed, and restricts the player to a small Uzi for a weapon, which is automatic but with a slower fire rate compared to the Heavy Machine Gun. In monkey form, you can grab and climb across rails along the ceiling to fire down on enemies. The monkey form can be cured with a green serum bottle. The monkey form is based off the sprite of Utan. Concept Gallery Mummy Player Artwork.jpg|Mummy Transformation Fat Player Artwork.jpg|Fat Transformation Zombie Characters Artwork.jpg|Zombie Transformation Trivia * In Metal Slug 2, the fat female character's shorts would sometimes turn into pants. This was fixed in Metal Slug X. Category:Lists Category:Gameplay Elements